


[Art] La Mer

by Nonexistenz



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Drowning, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [ETRBB 2020] Will and Hannibal go over the cliff together, but the sea is a violent mistress, separating them from each other, and Will drowns. But then he wakes up again, and it is several years in the past, the day that it all began. This time, Will is going to live a better life. This time things will be better. He will show Hannibal, exactly who he is, and what they could be together.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125
Collections: 2020 Eat The Rude Big Bang





	[Art] La Mer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Mer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665386) by [DarlingNikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingNikki/pseuds/DarlingNikki). 



> Part of the Eat The Rude Big Bang 2020
> 
> Was interesting and really fun to draw this, considering my usual more fluffy stuff. Hope some can enjoy it at least a little bit! Please check out the great story that inspired this!

[](https://imgur.com/YpFhFS0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! All kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> tumblr link: [Here.](https://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/620667748766384128)


End file.
